


[NSFW art]Tame the Brat

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [9]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange, Dark Dick Grayson, Gunplay, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW Art, Object Insertion, Police Brutality, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: It's Officer Grayson's first day on the job and he has to start right.Batfam kinkmas exchange 2020 treat.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	[NSFW art]Tame the Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xavierurban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierurban/gifts).



> Hey Kit! This is Titans' verse because the prompt reminded me of Titans' Jay. Hope you don't mind that.


End file.
